Artefactos muggles
by NaiadG
Summary: Arthur Weasley observaba con extraña fascinación el misterioso artefacto que se encontraba en la mesa frente a sus narices. Había jurado que cuando lo tomó, éste se había movido. ¿Qué era eso y porqué estaba en la habitación de su pequeña Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola. He vuelto con un nuevo fic de Harry Potter :B y espero sea de su agrado y dejen Reviews y etc etc.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de la hermosa y talentosa J.K. Rowling.

Sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes :B

* * *

Observó con cautela el curioso artefacto que se encontraba en la mesa frente a sus narices. Le miraba como si en cualquier momento algo extraño pudiera suceder y no quisiera ser sorprendido por ello.

Arthur Weasley era un hombre de mediana estatura, el cabello totalmente pelirrojo y con una calva que con cada año de hacía más pronunciada. Siempre fue una persona muy curiosa, extrovertida y preocupada por el bienestar de su familia; sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron con la segunda guerra mágica donde él, trágicamente, perdió a uno de sus queridos hijos. Hubiera preferido mil veces que ese maldito mortífago lo asesinara a él y no a su hijo que aún tenía una vida por delante. Sin duda alguna, la familia no había vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel incidente. Pero aún y con todos los sucesos ocurridos hace ya un año, Arthur seguía conservando esa extraña fascinación por cualquier artefacto muggle. Desde un patito de hule, hasta el curioso "metro". Y ahora, a sus tantos años se encontraba frente a un extraño artefacto del que estaba 100% seguro, no era del mundo mágico.

Lo observó una y otra vez aún esperando alguna reacción por dicha cosa pero no pasaba nada. El extraño artefacto era un tubo largo que tenía algunas onditas sobresalientes y un tubito más pequeño situado donde estaba (lo que él creía) era la base de aquella cosa. Estaba 100% seguro que cuando lo tomó, éste había vibrado y por el susto se le cayó al suelo y había dejado de realizar esa acción. Tenía un olor algo extraño, como a fresas y con otro olor un tanto curioso y que le resultaba un tanto familiar, pero no sabía de donde. Tomó entre sus manos aquél objeto y lo inspeccionó de entre todos los lados posibles hasta que vio una especie de tapita. La abrió y pudo ver dos cilindros iguales pero de lados contrarios. Definitivamente sabía qué eran esas cosas. Harry le había dicho que eran baterías y hacían funcionar algunos aparatos muggles, como el control remoto del telemisor, ¿o teledisor? Algo así recordaba que se llamaba. Volvió a colocar esa tapita y no supo en qué momento esa cosa volvía a vibrar. Estaba fascinado con aquello y un enojo se apoderó de él. ¿Qué hacía Ginny con un objeto tan fascinante en su habitación y por qué no se lo había mostrado? Definitivamente le reclamaría por ello más tarde y por su "egoísmo" al guardarse algo como ello.

Ya se estaba cansado de la incesante vibración y volvió a quitarle la tapita, ésta vez llevándose una pila también. Guardo la pila en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y después de volver a taparlo se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeña hija para regresar dicho objeto bajo las almohadas. Salió de la habitación con una pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza: ¿Qué es ese extraño artefacto y para qué sirve?


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí el segundo y último cap de este fic que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio. :D Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Que disfruten la lectura :D

Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J.k. Rwoling.

* * *

Ginny Weasley era el miembro más joven de la familia Weasley. La adoración de sus padres y a quien todos su hermanos protegían mas de la cuenta. Sabían que era agresiva cuando se requería pero también muy dulce, siempre la tenían como alguien inocente (excepto sus últimos 3 hermanos mayores, que sabían de sus amoríos en el colegio). Sin embargo, Ginny era una adolescente, y como tal, llega un punto en que las hormonas hacen su "revolución" causando ciertas cosas en el cuerpo. No, no hablamos precisamente de los cambios físicos, sino de cierta necesidad que surge después de haber experimentado su primera vez. Porque la pequeña Weasley ya no era virgen, en su quinto año en Hogwarts lo hizo con, su entonces novio, Dean Thomas. No fue una experiencia bastante agradable, ya que al ser ambos inexpertos, el pobre chico había tardado una eternidad en lograr abrir y ponerse un condón y si eso no hubiese sido lo bastante "mata-pasión", el moreno intentaba ingresar por un lugar que definitivamente no era el objetivo. Fue incómodo y en cierto modo frustrante, no habían podido "acoplarse" y la siguiente vez que lo intentaron, dolió tanto que el asunto no llegó a su fin. Llegó entonces un día, en que una de sus compañeras de Gryffindor (hija de muggles) le habló acerca de un artefacto que podría ayudarla para que "su zona" estuviese más preparada y no hubiese alguna clase de dolor. Le pidió le consiguiera uno de esos y ver que tal resultaba.

El día en que el nuevo artefacto llegó, no estaba segura de usarlo, pero la curiosidad la embargaba que perdió el pudor y se encerró en la sala de los menesteres, donde la probó por primera vez.

Un calor invadió su vientre y sentía las vibraciones llegar hasta su cuerpo. Era tan excitante que dio por hecho que en definitiva no quería volver a intentar hacerlo con Dean, porque lo único que necesitaba se encontraba en el objeto que sostenía, y en cierta forma ella salía ganando, ya no tenía caso seguir con un chico que solo se desvivía por el quidditch sin prestarle atención a ella y sus necesidades y con quien se la pasaba discutiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Debían afrontar que ya no sentían nada el uno por otro y lo mejor era dejar todo en el pasado y ser solamente camaradas.

En las vacaciones de verano, Ginny llevó su juguete a "La Madriguera" manteniéndolo oculto en todo momento de la vista curiosa de sus padres y hermanos.

Con el paso del tiempo, Ginny fue dejando eso en el olvido cuando el chico del que sirempre había estado enamorada por fin aceptó salir con ella o cuando la guerra mágica terminó y esa clase de necesidades había pasado a otro punto. Con Harry su primera vez fue especial y maravillosa, nada de pudor, vergüenza, y fueron siempre a su ritmo.

Un día rebuscaba en su viejo cajón y vio ese artefacto que hace algunos años le había producido tanto placer. Un rubor se extendió hasta sus mejillas y fue peor cuando escuchaba la voz de Hermione acercándose.

-Ginny, ¿ya estás lista?-le preguntaba la castaña entrando a la habitación.

-Claro que sí- dijo Ginny, quien momentos antes, había podido esconder aquello bajo sus almohadas. Ambas salieron de la habitación riendo y platicando con mucho ánimo.

Mientras que por otro lado, el feliz matrimonio Weasley estaba en la parte baja de la casa.

-Querido-hablo la mujer-podrías ser tan amable de traerme las sábanas de la habitación de Ginny, se le ha olvidado dejármelas antes de irse.

El hombre la besó en la cabeza y luego de sonreírle fue directo allá.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hija, pudo ver como algo se asomaba entre las almohadas. Se fijó en que no hubiese nadie y lo puso bajo la cama. Después de ir a dejar el encargo, volvió a la habitación, tomó el objeto y lo llevó a "estudiar".

Ginny llegó a su casa después de un largo día en compañía de su amiga y futura cuñada viendo los preparativos acerca de su boda. Estaba bastante cansada y lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama y dormir. Tan pronto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pudo ver a su padre, el señor Weasley, sentado en el sofá mirándole con curiosidad impregnada en su rostro.

-Hola, papá-dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Hola hija, ¿qué tal les fue? ¿Se divirtieron?-le preguntó mientras la pelirroja tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Sí, aunque fue bastante cansado porque Hermione me traía de un lado a otro. Cuando yo me case haré todo más sencillo y sin tantas cosas-se quejaba mientras su padre le miraba sonriente.

-Imagino que sí. Ginny, quiero preguntarte. ¿qué es el objeto que tienes bajo tus almohadas?

La joven enmudeció y luego de ponerse pálida, los colores se le subieron a la cara.

"_Mierda, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Que es un objeto para dar placer a su pequeña e inocente hija? No, claro queno. Vamos Ginny, piensa_" Pensaba mientras trataba de mantener la calma, era difícil teniendo la mirada de su padre encima de ella.

-Pues...eh...ES PARA LOS PERROS-dijo. El hombre le miró confusión.

-¿Los...perros?

-Sí, lo que sucede es que se los avientas y cuando ellos lo toman en su hocico, comienza a vibrar, lo cual los pone muy contentos y con ganas de seguir jugando-sonreía nerviosamente mientras su padre parecía analizarla con la mirada. Después de unos momentos, él se separó de ella.

-¡Vaya! Esos muggles sí que son muy ingeniosos, no puedo explicarme porque tantos magos les odian-mientras el señor analizaba esto, su hija suspiraba con alivio.

-Bueno papá, me iré a dormir. Por favor, no le digas de esto a mamá, es que...comienzan a interesarme mucho estas cosas de los muggles y no quiero que me regañe a mi o a ti por instruirme en eso.

-Claro que no-dijo sonriendo el hombre que besó a su hija en la frente y le deseo las buenas noches.

Mientras tanto la joven solo pensaba que debía deshacerse de aquello cuanto antes. Convencer a su padre había sido fácil pero si su madre encontraba eso, estaba segura que no sería fácil engañarla. Además que, ya no necesitaba de aquello. Sonrió con cierta lujuria y se fue a dormir pensando en su amado Harry.

* * *

¿Cómo quedó? :B se aceptan Reviews.


End file.
